


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crochet, F/M, Implied Relationships, Missing the Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat and Gemma try - and fail - to acclimate to being back home after the exchange program ends.
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 16





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

"Do you still miss them?" Gemma asked abruptly, looking up from her game. Clearly this is something that has been bothering her for a while. "It's been over a month." 

She spoke as though that was much too long to have not gotten over the boys they had known for a full year. With annoyance in her voice. How dare they weasel their way into her heart? How dare they make her stomach pang with a familiar feeling of longing when she ate a cheeseburger or rewatched one of her favorite anime? She was so good at forgetting people.

She hadn't talked to her father in years, so much so that no one ever really noticed they were gone. And she didn't even bother to keep in touch with any of her old friends from high school.

But these boys, she couldn't shake off. It was childish. She couldn't text Solomon about it. She doubted he would understand. He could just summon them at will.

Kat looked up at her, her face was buried in a textbook pdf she had on her laptop. She had thrown herself back into her studies, deciding to take free classes online instead of going back to school. She just... really didn't want to commit to anything right now. And she couldn't admit the reason aloud. "Hm?" 

"You know." Gemma scowled, refusing to repeat herself. Her cheeks turning red at the admittance.

"Well, of course, I miss them!" Kat answered, chipper as ever. "But keeping it inside doesn't help. So I made this." Kat walked over to her craft table and, from the drawer, pulled out a large, unfinished, patchwork blanket. The borders were hot pink and each square inside was a solid color of black, white, blue, green, red, and purple. "Whenever I feel miss one of them, I just make a new square and add it! And, when you wrap it around, it feels like a great big hug!"

Kat wrapped it around Gemma and smiled at the sight. Gemma froze at the foreign emotion bubbling under the surface. The warmth that spread through her chest, like they were back with the boys all over again. She could feel her eyes water and forced herself to blink away the tears, rather than let them fall.

"How much time have you wasted on this." Gemma's voice came out harsher than she meant it to.

"Welllll..." Kat awkwardly stated, looking away. "Each square only takes like 20 minutes to make and add with the border color."

"How many squares are there?" Gemma asked, staring Kat down.

"...183..." Kat looked away as she answered that.

"You've made more than six a day?? Every day!?" Gemma couldn't help but shout. "Then _how_ are they helping. You're clearly not **not** thinking about them all day."

Kat began to sniffle. "You're so **_mean_** to me!"

Gemma immediately stiffened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't cry." She gave Kat a hug. "I miss them too. Sorry."

Kat wiped her eyes. "I wanna go baaaack." She sobbed.

Gemma sighed, "... I don't know if we can." She frowned as Kat just cried harder.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'll try and find a way. I'll send a message through Solomon." She promised, petting Kat's hair so she calmed down. Kat's sobs quieted into tiny hiccups and Gemma just continued shushing her until they too quieted.


End file.
